


The Three Winged Angel

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Bible, Blood and Injury, Bullies, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, High School, Hospitals, Lack of Sleep, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Monsters, Police, School, Single Parents, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Violence, Werewolves, Wingfic, church, crowley - Freeform, gun - Freeform, hunts, witchs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Castiel always thought he was a normal sixteen year old. The imaginative, smart and bullied boy in every main characters story who's only there to take up space in the background. But his world starts to break down as he gets pushed into the main characters role. Voices scream in his head as he seems to get less and less sleep. After a run in with two older men his mind takes in information he wasn't ready for.Fallow Castiel as he is forced to choose a side, and when he is taken from a home he once knew. Read as a human teen boy turns into an angel of the lord or is made into a worrier who is going to bring heaven to its knees.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ~Gabriel~

Heaven was buzzing as angels talked among them selves. Gabriel sneaked around as he made his way to the baby's room. He had a smirk on his face as he crept closer and closer to his destination. He soon made it to a blank door. He slowly twisted the noob as he walked inside. It wasn't hard to figure out we're the new arrival was. The halls were heavily guarded. But Gabriel still got past the angels when he knew how to detract them. He quickly closed the door behind him has he looked at the crib in the middle of the dark room.

He walked up to it looking down at his new baby brother. The little angel looked around with bright blue eyes as he reached around. "Hello there...". Gabriel looked at the name embroidered into the baby's blanket. "Castiel.". The baby made a cue sound as Gabriel picked him up. He held his brother close as he sported him with his arms. It had been so long since an angel was made. Gabriel cradled Castiel was he looked around the room. It was blank with no baby toys. "Gabriel!". Michael yelled from the door way. He stormed over to his laid back brother. "You are not aloud to be here. Brother.". Gabriel turned to look at the other arch angel. "But look at him! Don't let that stick up your ass stop you from seeing our baby bother.".

Michael just made a face as he looked at Castiel. "Here hold him.". "Wait no-". Before he could finish what he wanted to say Gabriel pushed Castiel into his arms. Michael was awkward as he held Castiel from under his armpits. He held him up looking at him. Gabriel basically face palmed as he walked closer to Michael. "Not like that idiot.". He commented as he helped fix how Michael was holding the baby. Castiel cued as he reached up to touch his older brothers face. Michael chuckled looking down at him. "He's so, small.". "He's a baby dumbo. He's made small.".

The room suddenly shook making Michael and Gabriel stepped back to centre themselves. The warning bells rang out with another rumble shaking the whole room. Michael looked at Gabriel quickly handing him Castiel. "Michael what's happening! I've never heard these alarms before!". Gabriel yelled now holding a crying Castiel. "Get Castiel to safety now!". Was all his brother said before his wings manifested on his back and he flew off. Gabriel quickly did the same as giant honey brown wings formed on his back. They shimmered with golden flakes.

He took off down the hall. Flying was faster then running. But the halls were to small for him to go as fast as he would have liked. Castiel cried and thrashed around in Gabriel's arms. As Gabriel made a turn a shock wave smashed him back into a wall. Gabriel hit the ground but protected Cas with his arms. He quickly looked him over making sure he wasn't hurt before looking up. He could see demons running down the hall as the walls cracked around him.

"Shit.". He breathed out standing up. He looked back the way he came seeing more demons running his way. He spread his wings out before creating a kind of barrier around him and his brother. The demons soon caught up to him as the stabbed and scratched at his wings. Gabriel grit his teeth as blood flowed from his wings. He screamed as he flung his wings out pushing the demons back. He took off once more flying over the demons. He made it out of heavens nursery looking over everything. His brothers and sisters were fighting all around him as fire pushed up from the ground.

He flew high up and looked around for Michael. Hell had broken into heaven, it wasn't hard to figure that part out. Castiel cried harder causing demons to look up at him. They all went for him, or rather Castiel. He flew past the demons but soon crashed into the ground as a spear was shot through his wing. He could hear a evil laughter as clapping got closer and closer. I looked up from the ground to see Lucifer. He grit his teeth as he pulled Castiel closer to him. "Hello Gabriel!". Lucifer stoped a meter away from his brother looking down at him. "You should really shut the little one up. It's annoying.". Gabriel spit out blood as pain flared through his wings. He took one look at them seeing his bones sticking out of one and a hole in the other.

"Hello Lucifer. Came for a family visit I see.". Gabriel spat out as he tried to stand up. "Well I needed to see our new family member! Since no one invited me to the baby shower.". He walked closer to Gabriel but was shoved back by a gust of wing. There stood in front of both Gabriel and Castiel was Michael. "Thanks for the visit but you over stayed your welcome brother.". Michael hissed out like poison. Michael spreed his wings out like shields. They were silver and the ends of his fathers blended out to nothingness. White fluff covered the tops of them. Gabriel was always jealous of how perfect they looked. So pure.

"Well I'll leave. Once I get that little bundle from Gabriel.". Gabriel finally got the strength to stand up as other angels fought off the demons around them. "Why take Castiel! He's just a baby.". Michael said as he manifested a sword in his left hand. "Why! Don't try to act like you haven't felt the energy from him. He's going to do great things. I just want to make sure there for my cause.". Lucifer smiled. Giant wings flung out from Lucifer's back. They were blood red and most feathers were charged. Fire moved across the wings like it was dancing. Both Michael and Lucifer yelled as they ran towards each other.

Gabriel looked down at the baby he held and smiled. He felt the energy that travelled within him. Gabriel lifted his fingers and with a snap he was falling though the clouds. His wings hurt as he couldn't even move them. Castiel cried harder as his eyes glowed a beautiful light blue. Gabriel tucked Castiel into his blanket more. "Your Castiel an angel of the lord. And your going to do great things when you grow up.". He passed the clouds as Earth got closer and closer.

"Don't be afraid to be who you are.". He kissed his brothers head as a tear rolled off his face. He raised his free hand up putting two fingers together. "I don't know if I'll see you again.". He choked up as more tears fell from his face. He looked down at the Earth below him. He was to weak to fly, to weak to fight. Whatever Lucifer stabbed him with had done a lot of damage to his powers. He spreed his wings out as the sun shined through the holes in them. "I'll slow the demons down. I'll give you time.".

The ground came up and right before they smashed right into it he snapped his fingers.


	2. ~Castiel~

Castiel groans as his alarm clock goes off beside him. He turns to look at the time reading 7:00 on his clock. Castiel pushes himself up and stretches out his hands up to the sky. He looks to his dresser before swinging his legs off the bed. With one quick motion he pushes himself off his bed and onto the hardened wood floor. Castiel quickly makes his way to his dresser looking into his mirror.

He had a plain light blue t-shirt and black boxers on. There were soft eye bags under his eyes. If you had asked Castiel himself he would have said his whole face was to soft. He opened up his dresser and got out a new pair of boxers, a white long sleeved shirt, grey socks and black pants. He quickly got changed and made his way out of his room. Turning down the right hallway he made his way to a door. Castiel opened it and walked in side. The room was tiled with plain white tiles but a yellow shower curtain. He never liked the yellow.

After doing what he needed to do in the bathroom he left and made his way down to the kitchen. A low humming was heard as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Castiel.". Kate turned to and watched her boy make his way to the table. "Morning mother.". Castiel replied resting his head down on his arms. Kate nodded turning back to the stove. The smell of bacon and eggs made its way into the air making Castiel smile. Kate quickly finished up with breakfast as she put down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Castiel. "Thank you.".

"No problem sweetie.". Kate got her own plate ready as she walled into the living room and grabbed the remote. She soon came back into the kitchen and sat down opposite of her boy. Lifting the remote into the air she clicked the on button. Castiel wasn't aloud to eat on the couch but from we're the table was they could always watch the television from the kitchen. "Today is going to be fairly chilly as we're getting into the colder seasons. So kids who are going to school should wear warmer cloths.". Kate turned to Castiel with a smirk

"You hear that Castiel.". Castiel just rolled his eyes as he shoved another fork full of eggs into his mouth. "Wear a sweater. Got it.". Kate just chuckled also digging into their breakfast. Castiel soon finished his breakfast getting up to put it in the sink. "There have been another kid gone missing. Her name was Julia Carton, she was 15 years old-". The television started glitching as Castiel rinsed his plate. "Castiel wasn't she going to your school?". Castiel turned looking at the glitching television. It wasn't the first time it had glitched. It was fairly old.

"No. She went to Oak Wood, she just lives near here.". Kate looked at her son not feeling like what he said made her feel any better about the situation.". Castiel walked over to his sweater which hung up in the hall closet. "Castiel.". Castiel turned to see his mother taking her plate to the sink. "Come straight home after school. Got it?". She turned to meet her sons gaze. Castiel could tell she was worried. "Don't worry mom. It's only a twenty minute walk. I'll be home before you know it.". Castiel tilted his head a bit in thought. He never understood why his mom was always scared for him.

Kate clapped her hands together with a smile. "Well you should head out. Don't want to be late now.". Castiel turned to look at the ladybug clock on the wall. 7:37 was the time it showed. "Ok. See you after school.". Castiel waved as he went to the door. Right up to the wall was two pairs on shoes. One light brown pair to match his tan coloured sweater and one red to match his mother's favourite lip stick. "Have fun!." Kate called as she headed to the television. It was still a glitching mess. Castiel put the tan shoes on as he also grabbed his school bag.

He quickly checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys before he left the house. Castiel turned down the sidewalk and stared walking to school. He looked around at the trees as they danced with the wind. He never liked being cooped up in a building all day. So this was the time he took out of his day to actually look at the world around him. "Oh come on Sammy! They said it's the best pie for miles. Who cares if it's expensive.". Castiel turned to see two men get out of a black vehicle. They were parked at the local dinner. "Dean we still need to get a motel room don't go spending all our money on breakfast.".

Castiel stared as the two men made there way into Haden's diner. Castiel noted down that they looked new. People don't come to his small town often usually just passing by. That was it, they were just passing through. Castiel turned and continued on his way. After some time he came up to his school. He shouldn't even call it that. A school is men't to teach kids not make them hate there future. Castiel looked around and saw the schools different clicks.

The popular kids were near the schools statue taking selfie's. The goths were over near the benches being, well, goths. The bully's were making there way over to him. And the jocks were throwing balls to each other.....Wait the bully's were making there way over! Castiel quickly turned his attention to the band of kids who he knew to well. "Hey fuckvak!". One of the boys yelled out. Castiel took a step back not wanting to deal with what he nick named as the ass but crew.

"Hello Kale...". Kale was a guy who if he decided to pick on you was not going to stop until you moved schools. It was what happened to his last victim. "What that's all you have to say to me! Come on Castiel were's that fight in you?". Kale said grabbing Castiel by the collar of his shirt. "Well you said if I fight back I'll be beat up.". One of the girls is the ass but crew just huffed. "Kale he's no fun! You broke him.". She whined. Kale turned to her with a smirk. "Oh you think he's broken now babe?". Before Castiel could even prepare Kale punched him right in the face. Castiel fell to the floor as he held onto his cheek.

Pain flared up from his face as he clutched onto himself. Another boy brought back his leg and kicked it right into Castiel's stomach. **Ring ring ring** the bell rang out as kids moved into the building. Kale squatted down as he grabbed Castiel's face and pushed it up to look at him. "Saved by the bell fuckvak. If I see you after school I'll make you my punching bag. Gotta impress my lady you know the drill.". And with that the ass but crew left him. Castiel groaned as he lifted himself up to his legs.

Castiel soon regained his composure and made his way to his first class of the day.


	3. ~Dean~

Dean shoved bacon in his mouth as Sam typed away at his computer. **Tap tap tap**. He looked over at Sam seeing his expression change from one of boredom to one of thoughtfulness. Dean just rolled his eyes as Sam walked up to him. He quickly placed his computer down in front of his older brother. "I think I found a case.". Dean looked over at Sam's computer seeing missing children reports. "Mind explaining how missing kids is a case.". Dean said taking another bite of bacon.

"Well first off there all under eighteen and all of them have blue eyes.". Dean just nodded wanting Sam to continue on. "There's a trail going from across the state and the first ones that have gone missing have actually been found dead. They looked to have knife marks all over and a witness even said they saw there sister being dragged off by a man with black eyes.". Dean looked at the computer thinking. "So we got a demon for a thing for underage kids. Creepy.". A shiver went down Dean's spine. "Well let's go. We're is the next town this demon is hitting up?".

* * *

Dean pulled up to a dinner as Sam looked around. "Sam it's pie!". Dean yells getting out of the car. Sam just looked at his brother as he also got out of the car. "It's a waits Dean!". Dean locked up the impala as he stared at Sam. "Oh come on Sammy! They said it's the best pie for miles. Who cares if it's expensive.". Sam just sighed walking over to Dean. "Dean we still need to get a motel room don't go spending all our money on breakfast.". Dean rolled his eyes making his way into Haden's dinner. They took a seat near the window as Sam looked at the menu.

"So what do we know about this demon.". Dean looked over at Sam then shrugged. "The witness said he was bald with brown eyes. And we know he likes kidnapping blue eyed kids.". Sam groaned rubbing at his temples. A waitress walked over with a small notebook. "How can I serve you today?". Dean looked at the waitress and smirked. She was very curvy and had long blond hair. "I'll have the cherry pie gorgeous and my brother will have...". Dean looked over at Sam. "I'll have the salad and grilled cheese.". The waitress nodded. "Is that all handsome?". She looked over at Dean biting the bottom of her lips.

"Well that's all up to you honey.". The waitress giggled as Sam just sighed turning to look at the television they had up. "I get off at four.". She winked before walking off with swaying hips. "Dean your unbelievable.". Dean turned to his brother with a smile. "Oh come on she's cute.". He argued. "The young girl named Julia Carter is still missing as of two days ago.". The boys turned to the television as the news reporter was in front of a school. "She was last seen at the skateboard park with her friends. Police think when she was going home she got grabbed.". Sam turned to Dean. "She has blue eyes.".

Dean nodded looking around. "Its going after kids right. So if we hit up the schools and parks we could see if we could find any weird looking em standing around.". Sam nodded opening up his phone. "That is a start. I think we should check out RoseThorn high first. It seems like most of the kids are getting grabbed after school.". The waitress came back and set out the boys food. Before she left however she pushed a small folded up piece of paper into Dean's hand. She then walked off once more swaying her hips.

Sam just ignored the two and went to eating what Dean called rabbit food. Dean soon also joined in. After a couple of minutes they were done and left. "So we go to RoseThorn high and keep an eye out for any creepy dudes then.". Sam opened up his side of the car and got in. "That's the plan.". Dean joined Sam in the car buckling himself in. Sam got his phone out and typed in RoseThorn high into google. After how to get there popped up they started making there way over.

The car wide was silent as nether brother talked. Dean didn't even play music. So many things have been happening recently and the silence was appreciated. For once they could just sit in silence on a case. No angels, no having to save the world. Just a demon case. Dean was the most happy about the case. Of course he didn't like the fact teens were going missing but they could fix it. They always fix it. Soon Dean drove into the schools parking lot. They parked and out looking around. All the kids were already in side.

Sam turned and looked at the schools statue. It was of the founder of the school. "I'll scout out for sulfer.". Dean just nodded closing his door shut and locking the impala up. "I'll be back baby.". He directed at the car. Sam walked out of view leaving Dean alone. Dean not wanting to just be waiting on Sam decided to check the ally's of the buildings near by. He made his way to one looking around. There wasn't much to it as he just looked for signs of demons.

After around thirty minutes he left going back to the car. There he saw Sam on his phone. "What're you looking at?". Sam looked up from his phone with a smirk. "We know the demon is going after kids with blue eyes. So I checked the schools website and looked at last years photo day photos.". Dean walked up to his brother looking down at the phone. "I get it. So if we know his targets we can find the demon.". Sam swiped to another part of the site. "Exactly. And here it shows who's attending this year. This school has around five hundred kids so around one hundred will have blue eyes.". Dean just stared at his brother.

"That doesn't help very much.". Sam chuckled. "Our job is never easy Dean.". Dean just groaned looking at the school. One hundred children are targets. And he doesn't know who's next.


	4. ~Castiel~

Castiel sat quietly at the back of his class as the bell rang to go home. He thought of what Kale said this morning. He was definitely going to get caught by him if he left. Castiel looked at his teacher as he erased the lesson from the chock-bored. "Mr Headers.". Castiel said watching his teacher. Mr Headers swayed from side to side as he turned to look at Castiel. He heavily smelled of alcohol. Castiel would even bet his left hand that it wasn't water in his teachers water bottle. "Yes Castiel.". Castiel stood up from his chair looking down. "Is it ok if I stay back for a minute.". Mr Headers eyed his student. "Okay.".

Castiel sat back down on his chair putting his head in his arms. He knew he was supposed to be going home but being late was better then having a black eye. After Mr Headers was done with the bored he mimicked his student and sat down with his head in his arms. Castiel thought Mr Headers was the best teacher in the school. But not in a learning stand point. More in a fun way. Mr Headers would write equations on the bored then sleep or chug his water that definitely wasn't water. He was like the schools drunk uncle. Silence filed the room and Castiel's eyes shifted closed.

**-+-**

Castiel awoke suddenly to a baby's cry. He looked around finding himself not at school. He was in his church. He looked around seeing it was night. The big windows let in moonlight and he could see the stars through them. Castiel got up off the seat he was in and looked around. He couldn't pin point were the baby was crying from. He made his way into the middle of the church looking at the front of the room. The baby's cry got louder and louder.

Castiel covered his ears as pain flared up in them. Castiel fell to the floor as glass shattered all around him. He started screaming as blood leaked from his ears. Castiel curled in on himself wanting to block out the cry's. He didn't know when the cry's had stoped. His own screaming seemed to block out the ones of the baby. Castiel slowly opened his eyes then took his hands of his ears. He looked down in horror as his hands were covered in blood. "Castiel.". A whisper said from somewhere in the room. Castiel looked around to see glass all over the floor. The whispers continued to call his name.

The big doors of the church wiped open startling him. Castiel stood up looking at the doors. Castiel walked towards them not wanting to be there any more. "Castiel.". The whispers seemed to be coming from out side. The strange thing was there was no outside. The stars and moon seemed to disappear but there was still moonlight shining in. A baby's cry started from behind Castiel which made him flinch. He slowly turned to the front of the church to see a bundle of blankets on the floor near the cross. "Castiel!". Castiel wanted to go see if the baby was alright but was getting pulled back by some force. It was pulling him towards the doors. With not much strength he was flung out the church doors.

**-+-**

"Castiel you gotta go home buddy.". Mr Headers said shaking Castiel's shoulder. Castiel's eyes fluttered open in a haze as he tried to see were he was. He looked up at Mr Headers then yawned. Mr Headers took his hand off of Castiel's shoulder as he went over to his desk. It clearly wasn't the first time Castiel had stayed behind for a bit. Mr Headers gathered his bags and took out his classroom keys. "Come on Castiel.". He coaxed his student towards the doors. Castiel rubbed his eyes as he picked up his bag from the floor.

"What time is it?". Castiel fallowed his teacher out the classroom as Mr Headers locked up. "4:15. You were asleep for around an hour.". Mr Headers stated not seeing what was wrong with that. Castiel's eyes widened as he took out his phone. Three missed calls, 12 texts from mom. Flashed on Castiel's screen. "Damit!." The teen boy yelled out. "I have to go Mr Headers see you tomorrow!." Without waiting for a response Castiel ran down the hall. He clicked on his messages first. _Hello sweetheart I'll be home late tonight. Make sure you go home right away._

More texts like that one fallowed. _Castiel I need you to call me when you get home ok?_ Castiel saw hope as he realized his mother wasn't home yet. He quickly clicked on her number as he ran down the stairs of the school building out the front. The cool air sent shivers down his spine. _"Castiel! You were supposed to call me."._ His mother yelled out through the other side of the phone. Castiel sighed slowing down. "Sorry mom my phone died.". He of course lied. He waited on for her response. Was she going to by it?

He could hear a sigh from the other side. _"Alright then. I'll be home in an hour. An accident happened at my workplace and of course I'm the one who has to deal with it."._ Castiel nodded even though she couldn't see it. "See you later then mom.". Castiel said as they both hanged up. A unsteady breath left his lips. She fell for the lie. Castiel looked around seeing that the sun was setting. Night came faster as the seasons started to change. He pocketed his phone as he walked.

Half way home and the sun had fully set leaving Castiel in darkness. The street lamps were the only things getting Castiel home without tripping. Castiel's body stared to shake as he could feel pins and needles all over. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Castiel covered his nose at the smell of rotten eggs. A hand on his shoulder was definitely one he didn't expect to feel. He swiftly turned around seeing a bald headed man. Castiel's eyes widened seeing a horrific sight. "You can see me can't you.". The monster in front of him said sending shivers down Castiel's spine.

The rest of the man was fine but his face was frightening. Castiel pushed him back as he stared. "Hello angel.". The demonic looking man walked closer to Castiel. Being the boy he was Castiel took off. Running was better then fighting. "You can't run from me!". The demon screamed chasing Castiel down the empty street. Castiel had no idea we're he was by the time he had lost the demon. He quickly found himself in the ally of a bar. Castiel slid down the wall as he put his knees up to himself. The feeling of pins and needles were still there but less noticeable. For some reason he knew he didn't actually loose the guy.

It was like a game of cat and mouse. Castiel's chest went up and down as he took in air. A tear fell from his face. What the hell was that!? He thought looking around. His face was rotten and his mouth stretched so far off to the sides. Castiel didn't feel safe were he was. Castiel got up off the ground and slowly made his way to the front. Looking at the sign he groaned. It was a bar. He looked around seeing no other stores open. These were family run story's so most of the time they were closed after school. Because the workers had homework to do.

Opening the bar he looked around seeing adults drinking and partying. Castiel ducked his head trying not to be seen. He looked around the bar seeing the bathrooms. He made his way over. All he needed to do was hide for a bit. As he moved to walk into the bathrooms a man bumped into him. "Oh sorry there-". Castiel looked up at the obviously taller man. He had kinda long hair and was taller then most adults he'd seen. "Hey your not supposed to be at a bar.". Shit. Castiel backed up a bit. "Were's your parents?". The man said looking past Castiel.

Castiel started to shake as the pins and needles all over his body turned up once more. Tears rolled down his face. "Hey Sammy what's taking so long- a kid?". Another man walked over seeing Castiel. After staring at the teen the two men looked to each other. Castiel was full on crying but was silent. If you didn't look at him you would have no idea. "Hey hey kid calm down.". The shorter one said looking over at the one Castiel knew now as Sammy. A bell ringed from the front door.

Castiel only glanced before he screamed. It was the man, but he wasn't alone.


	5. ~Castiel~

Castiel screamed as he saw the man walk in. What made him scream was actually not the man. It was that he bought two others with him. They looked as horrific as the first man. Sam looked to Castiel then to the three people. "Dean that man! He's the one who was caught on camera!". Dean looked to the front door as the three demons set there eyes on Castiel. Dean rushed forward knowing that these were not people. Sam quickly took a glance at Castiel. "Blue eyes...". He commented seeing Castiel's eyes.

"Hey kid don't leave my sight alright!". Sam stated putting himself in front of Castiel. Tears seemed to still slide down Castiel's cheeks. Castiel wasn't one to talk much but his body usually showed a lot of emotions to solve for that. A fight broke out between Dean and the demons. Dean took on a blond haired man as the bald one went for Castiel. He was with a short haired woman also. Sam had the demon knife so he took it out and ran forward. The woman pushed Sam to the ground as he struggled against her. The boys were overwhelmed. These weren't normal demons.

The bald headed man walked past Sam and to Castiel. Castiel ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He wiped his eyes as he looked around. The demon banged against the door. Castiel could see a small window at the top of the wall. Castiel claimed the sink tops and opened the window. Castiel was a skinny sixteen year old but even so it would be a tight squeeze. Having no other choice Castiel took off his bag leaving it on the bathroom floor. His bag was out big to push though.

Castiel pushed himself up through the window. Getting half out he looked around. There was a garbage bin below him. A bang from inside warned Castiel that he needed to go now. "You can't run angel!". Castiel could feel the man grab his leg as he was being pulled back inside. "No!". Castiel yelled as he kicked the demon back with his other foot. The demon flew back into one of the stalls. Castiel didn't bother to notice how strong the kick was as he flung himself out the window. Landing in the garage bin a surge of pain flared into Castiel's arm.

Looking down he could see blood and glass. He landed right on a broken vodka bottle. Castiel hissed crawling out of the garbage bin. Landing on the concrete didn't help with the pain. Castiel crawled to the side walk looking around. He lived in a small town so no one was out now. Castiel tried to stand up but failed as he fell back to the ground. A laughter erupted from in front of him. He looked up to see the bald man. The man bent down and grabbed Castiel's face.

"You really think you could run.". The man scoffed as he squeezed Castiel's cheeks. He let Castiel's face go. Footsteps came from we're the man did to show the two men from before covered in blood and bruises. They began to fight the Man until Sam saw Castiel on the floor. Knowing his brother could handle the fight for a bit he ran over to Castiel. Castiel looked up tired and saw Sam talk. But ringing only came out as he didn't understand what was being said to him. Dark splotches came into his vision. Sam shock him trying to keep him awake. It didn't help.

* * *

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. He felt sore as he looked around the dark room. "Castiel your awake.". He herd a woman breath out as she ran over to him. He knew the voice as he looked her over. "Mom?". A shaky voice came from him. Kate let tears fall from her eyes as she hugged her son. "How do you feel are you in any pain?". She stated quickly. Castiel didn't answer instead looking around the room. "We're at a hospital?". Kate got off her boy with a frown. "Yes. Two men called the cops saying they found you in an ally behind a bar.". She paused breathing in and out slowly. She wanted to say something but opted to do it later.

She sat down on the side of Castiel's bed moving his hair out of his face. "I'm going to bring in the doctors.". She then got up and left the room. Castiel slowly sat up and looked around. He could see a clock on the wall reading it. 9:54 pm. He sighed trying to remember why he was there. It was like a blank with pictures sometimes popping up into his head. "Hello Castiel I'm your doctor.". A woman walked in with his mom shortly behind. The doctor held a clip board and a pen. "Do you know we're you are?". Castiel nodded.

Kate walked back over to her son sitting down in a chair near by. "Do you know your name? How old you are.". Castiel looked at the doctor before nodding once more. "My name is Castiel Novak and I'm sixteen years old....". Castiel paused looking up at the doctor. "Why am I here?". The doctor quickly wrote some things on her clip board before facing him. "You had glass shards in your left arm.". The doctor looked to Kate. "Castiel had no alcohol in his blood stream to our knowledge.". Kate heaved a sigh.

"These injuries are mild and will heal up in a week. There's no reason to keep you two here any longer. Kate if you would fallow me I'll like to give you some medicine to help with the future pain.". Kate nodded standing up. "I'll be back Castiel.". He just nodded as the two woman left the room. Castiel looked down at his left arms. He moved his fingers a bit. They didn't hurt much. After a couple minutes Kate walked in with medication and some bandages to go. Kate gave Castiel a change of cloths which he was internally thankful for.

They made it home by 10:10 pm. Castiel laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling as his clocked ticked. Flashes of memory's flew through his mind. But for some reason it was like his brain was pushing them down. Like it wasn't time to see them yet. He knew what happened, his mother told him. But it was wrong. For some reason it was all wrong. Castiel sat up at the sound of his mother closing her door to go to bed. He wasn't tired. He fell asleep at school and wiped out behind a bar. Castiel didn't want to sleep for another second more.

So he got off the bed and took out his fathers old gameboy. It was the one thing he had of his since his mother never talked of him. He played on it since Castiel never really liked computers. Castiel put in a game he had played over a hundred times before finding a spot of the floor he liked. He clicked away at the buttons being mindful of his left arm. It started to hurt more as the medication stoped working. Castiel put the game down as he rubbed it. Castiel closed his eyes feeling comfortable on the floor. He didn't go to sleep. Sleep was way to far gone.

He sat there in silence. Tomorrow would have more answers. Tomorrow always has answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I jump around a lot with the perspectives. I was new to writing like this when I wrote this chapter. Next chapter I’m writing it now and so it should be a lot better. I wrote this like a mouth back. Hope you come back for the next chapter!


End file.
